Goodies!
by TaimmyJ
Summary: Ino's pregnant, she needs Sakura by her side as she journeys the road to motherhood. Sakura and Kakashi are neighbours and like getting drunk together and Sakura has always wondered if Kakashi was as good looking as his voice made him out to be... although she would never in the right mind say that out loud. Story of the Fatty, Forehead and Fffkakashi.
1. Chapter 1

In Ino's spacious bathroom Ino sat fully clothed on the top of her toilet seat with a hand cradling her face, elbow resting on her knee. Slightly puffy eyes shimmering with unshed tears, the blonde looked into her best friends eyes. Lifting the hand that was dangling at her side up in front of emerald eyes. It was a small, about the size of a permanent marker, white in colour and had a small screen on the fat end.

A pregnancy test that had been pee'd on by Yamanaka Ino, a pregnancy test that had two red lines on the little screen. Positive.

After examining the test sakura let out a soft sigh and took the test out of the slightly shaking hand, slipping it back into the box it came in. "Ino thats the third test you've taken. You're pregnant." Pink hair flowed behind sakura as she leant forward to embrace her best friend. That was when Ino let loose...

"My life is over! How could I let this happen! I'm only eighteen Sakura, what am I going to do!" The Yamanaka's fists tightened clenching the fabric of sakura's red shirt. "I messed up. Sakura... what am I going to do?"

"Calm down Ino! The worlds not over because your going to become a mother! In fact isn't it kind of exciting, getting to raise someone as you want? Someone that you can love forever because they are your child and you formed a strong bond with them by being there role model for there entire life?" patting the crying girls back she continued in a softer voice bringing her mouth upwards so she was closer to Ino's ear instead of having her head buried in the crook of her neck. "Not many Shinobi's have the chance to have kids but your chance is right here Ino. And if anything ever goes wrong I will always be by your side Ino!" They pulled back from the embrace.

"And I better be the fucking Godmother" They both shared a giggle, "No.., I think I'm going to make Neji the Godmother, after all he has much better hair then you." The mood had successfully been lifted. "Of course I'm making you the Godmother to my child!" Giving Ino a hand Sakura lifted Ino up from the toilet, "Okay, now lets get you out of the bathroom we're going exploring! I haven't been to this place since I was a baby!" blue eyes gave Sakura a curious look. "The baby section of the store!"

"But Ino for fuck sake _this_ is why people use condoms!"

* * *

Ino felt refreshed, she and Sakura didn't stay in the Baby section for long because the candy and chocolate section was just to tempting!

"Sakura, got get us a trolly." The girl addressed had numerous chocolates in her arms as she looked over at the soon-to-be mother, "No, why don't you get a trolly? I'm holding just as much stuff as you are." You could barely see her chin as it moved up and down as she spoke. " _You_ should get the trolly cause _you_ aren't pregnant." Ino smirked victoriously as Sakura took two steps closing the gap between them with an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but just this once! Your not using this excuse for everything now! Hold this."

Alas Sakura had the last laugh as she dumped everything she had previously been holding on top of Ino's already large pile of sweets and goodies. It didn't take long for Sakura to come back with a trolly which Ino proceeded to dump everything in. Making there way to the cashiers they grabbed some trashy magazines to keep them entertained while they eat all their delicious sweetness.

"You know Ino you're just gonna get fatter faster if you keep eating my chocolate!" Back in Ino's apartment the two were sprawled out eating there chocolate. "Shut up bitch I got cravings! Whats your excuse?" Sakura scoffed, "my excuse is your not even far enough into your pregnancy to get cravings, so shut the fuck up about the cravings honey. And yoUR eATiNG MY **CHOCOLATE**!" Ino just yawned.

Sakura was tired too so they both fell silent for awhile. It gave Ino time to think. _'I don't regret what I did, even if it was a mistake. I'll do whatever it takes to look after my child even if the daddy doesn't agree'_ She rested a single hand on her stomach looking at the roof, she could sense Sakura's calming presence from the spot she lay, _'Speaking of Sakura she hasn't asked anything about the father'_ She paused on that thought turning her head to look at Sakura, she would never say it to Sakura's face but she'd always been and probably forever be jealous of her friends looks, her kindness and strength were also extremely admirable.

"Sakura." Also tilting her head Sakura turned to look at her purple wearing friend. "Mm?" Sakura answered with a smallish smile. "You're a bitch." Ino said with a big grin on her face. "You're just jealous Ino." the girl had a smug look on her face as she said this trowing one arm out in Ino's direction, once it hits the carpet it just stays there between them. Looking back to the roof.

"I know, why'd you have to go and become the better person, strong, kind, caring, beautiful but not vulgar, besides your tongue anyway." Ino left out a small laugh here, "You are loved by most the village and are a part of the next generation of Sannin! Apprentice of the Hokage, hell the only people that are smarter than you are probably Shika' and his dad. And you most certainly don't sleep around like your idiot best friend over here..."

"Ino" Sakura said looking at her friend, rolling onto her side so she could really _look at her_ , and she still saw the same amazing person she always does. "Sakura I'm a disgrace, and it's not just about being pregnant... Why can't I be more like you?" Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino in a comforting embrace for the second time that day.

"Ino when we first met I was shy, afraid, boring, sad and most of all lonely little Sakura. But then you came along. Independent, brave, happy, approachable, fun, sweet, fighting spirit Ino Yamanaka, I thought you were amazing! To be honest you were probably my first crush not Sasuke" Sakura let out a puff of breath as a laugh' "You were pretty cute Ino, anyway I wanted be just like you! But instead of becoming independent I became loyal, instead of becoming brave I became protecting, instead of becoming happy I became optimistic, instead of approachable I became indifferent. Ino I became who I am because of you, I am who I am because of you In... To be honest without you I would of most likely followed in the footsteps of my father and drop out before I could ever make it to chunin..." They were both crying silent tears.

"We're two pieces of the one idiot Ino! And you are perfect no matter what you think. I can also tell you that you'll be the best mum ever, you basically raised me for most of my childhood."

"Thanks... Forehead"

"You're welcome Pig, but you better stop calling me Forehead otherwise I'll start calling you fatty." Sakura got up and started to gather up all her chocolate before dumping it in the trolly they have yet to return to the market, "Leaving so soon?" Sakura took her trolly to the door, "Pig we've been here with our chocolates for over eight hours! I need to go home... No matter what he says I know Kakashi checks up on me every now and then since we're next door neighbours and all. Don't want to worry him, ya'know?"

"Sakura do you want to know who the father is!?" looking back from her place in-between the door frame she laughed. "I don't need to know, but if you want me to know I will listen. I however would like to know approximately how pregnant you are."

"About a month I reckon'. And the father.." Ino faltered, "probably won't be too happy" The girls shared a last hug, "You will be alright won't you, pig?"

"I'm okay, thanks again forehead!" Ino said sticking tongue out again with a piece sign beside her face.

"Your welcome, don't get fat by tomorrow pig"

And with that Sakura left not missing the low chuckle and mutter of the word 'bitch' behind her but she kept on walking home in the middle of the night, with a trolly of sweets and goodies...

* * *

 _"Well this isn't at all suspicious"_ Sakura said to herself as she turned a corner with her trolly. "No, no, its actually _very_ suspicious Sakura" The smooth and somehow unmuffled voice of Hatake Kakashi said as he graciously landed beside her and her trolly, "Why all the chocolates and can I have one? You are my favourite student after all and you should share with your kind sensei."

After six years of being with this man, they had formed a strong bond, he and Ino being the ones that haven't left her side since she was 12. While she did adore Tsunade, she was always busy as Hokage and never had time to form the bond she and Kakashi did. Naruto was also close but after his 3 year trip and Sasukes betrayal Team Seven was just the two of them, since she was still a genin and she couldn't exactly go on missions with the Hokage she and Kakashi still worked together on a regular basis. Even when she became a chunin they were put in the same squad in almost every mission except the ones only jounin level shinobi could go on.

Now being a Jounin herself the two of them were still very protective of each other. While the student teacher thing was no longer a _thing_ as they were now the same rank they became jounin 'partners' it's an official unofficial thing where the two of them should be paired on missions together as mush as possible because of how they worked and how there strengths are compatible.

"One Kakashi but that is it, I bought these for me to enjoy." Kakashi picked up a plain chocolate, unwrapping it he took a bite and swallowed before speaking, "well I bought some Sake for me maybe we can go to your apartment and share our goods?" Kakashi while fourteen years older was still, alongside Ino, one of her best friends, Ino was her best friend and Kakashi was her best guy friend really... If someone asked her to chose between the two she'd probably have a mental breakdown.

"Sure, but lets do it at your place instead, since I already got my goodies with me anyway!" Kakashi just looked at her for a little. Then he laughed, "C'mon then Sakura, you got the goodies lets go to my place and do it!" Now Sakura just looked at Kakashi...

"... Lets just go get drunk and eat the GOODIES!"

Sakura was also a little stressed out by Ino's predicament and she did let Kakashi know she wanted to get piss drunk and he agreed to that, he said his emergency mission wasn't the best one and wanted to get really drunk. So they did.

They then went to Kakashi's and got super drunk, ate chocolates. Both being able to move fine but their thoughts and common sense in a jumble they both said a few things they shouldn't have...

 _"Sakura, did you know I think you are the most_ _sexy woman in Konoha."_

 _"Oh Kakashi, I've always wondered if your face is as sexy as your voice~ do you by any chance have any condoms Kakashi-kun?"_

* * *

 **A/N** Why haven't I updated in so long? I forgot about this completely, thats why. But 3 months isn't that bad! I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully!

Also another reason its taken so long is because nobody reviewed so I assumed no one read it! So the 5 favs and 6 follows were a shock! please review guys, if you do I won't forget about this fic again and update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sakura awoke, she had an ache in her hips and a pounding in her head but she was relieved to wake up in her own bed. She was naked but that isn't unusual, she lives by herself and it's Konoha, it's fucking hot. Getting up she showers, removing all the sweat that coated her body and soothing the ache in her hips. Steam rose from the heat fogging up the glass creating a fun drawing pad. She recalled all the times she wrote her and Sasuke's name in a love heart, or all the times she drew a cartoon dick on the smooth glass.

She washes her hair with some shampoo and conditioner Hinata had gotten for her birthday last month when she turned 19. She let out a colourful array of words under her breath when she got the conditioner in her eyes but quickly got out after that. Wrapping towel around her body and squeezing as much wetness as she could out of her hair into the sink she went back into her room, using the bathroom mirror not a possibility because of the layer of steam creating a useless fucking mirror for the time being.

In her room she got dressed into a casual set of clothes, a kunai stashed in her pants on her right leg, more of a habit then a necessity. She climbs out the window and drops down the window directly below hers and saw the trolly in the corner of Kakashi's messy bedroom with him sprawled out on the side of the bed. Empty sake bottles and chocolate wrappers littered the floor creating evidence that yes, she and Kakashi did drink and eat that much.

Sliding the window open she jumped bum first onto the side of the bed Kakashi was not on. The bed squeaked a little and the mattress moved forward when she impacted resulting with the jerky awakening off the beds owner.

Cracking his eye open it widened a bit as if he was shocked about something before narrowing and relaxing to his usual nonchalant stare. "Good morning, Sakura-nice to see that at least one of us is dressed." Sakura laughed, that was probably why Kakashi widened his eyes in shock but now, it was just funny.

"Good morning Kakashi naked Hatake! It seems you too couldn't be fucked to actually where Pyjamas." Kakashi seemed amused about how comfortable she seemed to be when around him, never afraid to say how she felt or do what she wanted to him. Fearless she was.

Or reckless.

Sakura's eyes closed shut for a second as she smiled a large toothy grin before kicking Kakashi off his bed and gently slapping her hands over her eyes telling him to put some pants on, she waited for the signal to open her eyes. Which was given a minute later when a fully clothed Kakashi appeared before her adjusting eyes, one hand running through his silvery locks while the other hung limply at his side.

"Do you remember what happened last night, Sakura?" the scare-crow asked looking at all the sake bottles decorating his room.

She felt bad about the mess they made but she just put on the already long list of 'punishment for being late all the time' list, he can clean it up but, "no, I just know I had a fun time" Laughing she flopped back on his bed once more.

"I cannot believe you sleep completely naked except for that mask." she pointed to where Kakashi had previously been standing but was no longer.

"yeah, yeah, but I think I need a new coffee table now." Sakura lifted her head up creating a beautiful double chin as she looked at the coffee table Kakashi had always had sitting next to his window in the corner, it had two chunks about the size of a fist taken out of the edges.

"I don't remember it all but I do recall us trying too create a new fad like planking for ninjas. I also recall someone falling off my coffee table last night." Sakura looked sheepish, she according to this information she had destroyed what had been Mr Ukki's home for years!

"It was me"

Or not. The pinkeye punched the laughing man as he chuckled at her, "You made me think I ruined Mr Ukki's home you bastard! That plant is my favourite neighbour! I thought I hurt his home!" Kakashi with his hand clenched over his heart he continued to chuckle until he could speak normally. He claimed how offended he was to find out Mr Ukki was her favourite neighbour not him.

The pair continued to joke around until Sakura had to leave visit the Hokage.

* * *

 _ **Last night**_

"No sorry dear, I haven't had someone so beautiful around in a long time Saku~ _ra_!"

"…" a smirk "I think I'm safe today"

* * *

"G'day Naruto!" walking into the Hokage office she greeted Naruto who was also there.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Hokage, Sakura-chan?" Yes Hokage, Naruto had met his dream of becoming Hokage at the young age of 18 becoming the youngest Hokage in Konoha's history.

"Well considering I am the Hokage's surrogate older sister, yes, fuck youuuuu"

Although she spoke to him like this, Naruto really was special too her, almost as close as Ino and Kakashi are so she meant no offence at all. So she continued talking ignoring Naruto's blank stare.

"I was just curious if you would transfer one of my days where I work on the 'non-emergency' injuries to a day working in the maternity ward!" Sakura was a genius though, helping Ino with her pregnancy would be so much easier if I was around heavily pregnant women more often!

"But why Sakura you've never had interest in something like this before? And why not just ask Tsunade?" He had a point.

"Well I think I would enjoy it there and do I need an excuse to visit my little bro! You and Tsunade could both easily appoint me to the maternity ward once a week!" Her excuse was flawless!

"Tsunade said no didn't she.." Naruto sighed resting his elbow on his desk and putting his head in his hand, a smug look on his face.

Well not _flawless_ but, she now works in the maternity ward once a week so she can perform C-sections, check-ups and take care of birthing woman who have more complicated deliveries.

But like yesterday, today was a day off, she left giving her long time friend a hug and went to find the Pig.

* * *

A/N: Was it a safe day? Was it not!? It's a fan fiction for good sake its obvious! The Author is a bitch and needs to update faster! #RoastMe

Reviews are life! Like please, I don't care if its you just saying bow chika wow wow cause thats what I do when I need to review and don't have anything to say cause you cannot disobey the Author! REVIEW PLEASE LMAO KILL ME ROAST ME IF YOU WANNA REACH ME CALL KIM POSSIBLE!

I'll update soon if someone actually reviews bow chika wow wow or Kim P's line when she answers Wade.


End file.
